


FIC: Well Worth the Cost

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some the price is too high; for others it is well worth the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Well Worth the Cost

**Well Worth the Cost**

What had he done?

The anguished cries, muted as they were by door and distance, pierced his very soul.

No matter she’d welcomed him into her arms and into her bed; had cradled her body with his own.

The price was too high and he’d never ask her to pay it again.

~~~

It was a gift beyond measure.

She held and beheld the babe with equal parts tenderness, joy, and awe.

The gift of his love a wonder, the gift of his body amazing, the gift of the child, _his_ child, was well worth the price to be paid.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
